


Please Me, Miss Litchi!

by BurstEdge



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto suffers from sexual frustration and only Litchi can help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Me, Miss Litchi!

Makoto was outside of Litchi's clinic, rapidly knocking on the door. Her face was red as a tomato and her hand was rubbing her groin. In a nutshell, she's horny. It's the time of the month when a beastkin's sex drive is doubled and they need to find a mate. Makoto usually has Noel and Tsubaki for partners and they were more than happy to relieve her. Trouble is, they were working overtime and weren't able to help out, leaving poor Makoto alone and unsatified. Without her friends, she needed to find a temporary solution until they came back. So, she rushed over to Litchi's clinic, hoping that the buxom doctor would help her.

"Come in, Makoto," a voice called from inside the clinic. Makoto swung the door open and rushed in to see Litchi sitting on a chair drinking tea.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here," Makoto said impatiently.

"Yes, I noticed," Litchi replied, lowering her eyes to Makoto's hardening groin.  

"I'm really horny and need some relief, like now." 

"Okay then. I will help you out." Litchi put her tea cup and led Makoto to a bed and made her lay down it. Litchi climbed on top of Makoto and started to grind against her groin, elicting a groan from the beastkin.

"Makoto, do you ever pleasure yourself when you're alone?" Litchi asked.

"No, I want it to be good and hard when plow into Noellie and Tsuki," Makoto purred, grinning lustfully. Litchi giggled and massaged Makoto's large breasts, making her moan louder.

"I see. Would you like me to give you relief in their place?" Makoto nodded and Litchi slid down until she was facing her shorts. She pulled them down and out sprang a long, thick, throbbing cock with medium sized balls. Litchi licked her lips at the sight of it.

"Y'know, it's not gonna suck itself," Makoto teased. 

"I can do more than sucking," Litchi said with a lustful grin. She took off her bra to reveal her large breasts and wrapped them around Makoto's dick.

"Ah... your boobs feel so warm, Miss Litchi," Makoto moaned.

"You can thrust into them if you'd like," Litchi offered, kissing the tip.

"Sure, but could you lay on your back while I do it?" she asked. Litchi nodded and she flipped over on her back while keeping Makoto's length sandwiched between her mounds. Makoto sat up and looked down on Litchi, who was smiling and blushing as well.

"You may thrust when ready," Litchi said. Makoto nodded and began to move her dick in and out of Litchi's cleavage, feeling immeasurable pleasure with every thrust. To her surprise, Litchi opened her mouth as soon as her tip touched her lips. As her length entered Litchi's mouth, Makoto threw back her head and groaned louder than before, feeling her climax earlier than anticipated. 

"Litchi, I'm cumming!" Makoto shouted, releasing her fluids into Litchi's mouth. Makoto pulled out of her mouth and came all over her large breasts. Litchi licked her breasts clean and smiled at Makoto.

"Did that feel good, Makoto?"

"Yeah, but I want more," Makoto said, flipping Litchi over and rubbed her member between her dripping folds. She noticed this and grinned at Litchi. "It looks like you're as horny as I am." The physician giggled while blushing.

"Well, I may have been reading some steamy manga before you got here," she purred. 

"Wow, didn't think you read that kind of manga."

"You'd be surprised. Now are you going to penetrate me or not?" Not wanting to waste anymore time, Makoto aligned her throbbing length with Litchi's entrance and plunged deep into her, causing the physician to moan loudly as the squirrel beastkin thrusted in and out of her. Makoto wrapped her hands around Litchi's tits and squeezed her nipples, adding on to the pleasure she was recieving. Soon enough, Makoto felt her second climax approaching.

"Litchi..." she groaned.

"Let it out, Makoto. I'm on the pill."

Makoto released a huge load inside of Litchi and flopped down next to her, tired from their romp. Litchi wrapped her arms around the beastkin and kissed her on her forehead.

"So Makoto, do you feel better?" Litchi asked.

"It's not the same, but I really appreiciate it," Makoto replied.

"I'm glad to hear it. Although, I was wondering why Noel and Tsubaki left you out to dry like that."

"They said they were called up for something important."

"What do you mean, 'something important'?"

"They didn't give me any details, but Noel muttered something about an experiement... oh." As soon as her voice trailed off, Litchi instantly figured out the reason for Noel and Tsubaki's absence.

"I should've known," she muttered irritably. "What could she be up to this time?"

* * *

 

 "Harder! Harder! Oh, I can't get enough of this!"

Kokonoe was laying down in her bed, being pounded by Noel and Tsubaki, who now have medium sized cocks that were sliding in and out of the grimalkin. Noel was underneath Kokonoe, ramming into her pussy while Tsubaki was behind her, pounding her ass.

"To think... that I said... that this was a bad idea... I'm glad I'm wrong," Noel breathed out.

"Yeah... it feels... really good... once you get used to it," Tsubaki panted.

"Glad you both like what I gave you," Kokonoe moaned. "I knew my experiment would work, but I was surprised that you two of all people offered to be the test subjects.

"Well, Makoto always gives us pleasure when she's horny," Noel started.

"So, we wanted to return the favor," Tsubaki finished.

"Oh well. Whatever the reason, I'm glad it worked out for all of us."


End file.
